1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver having bits removably received inside the screwdriver so that the user is able to have access to the bits by rotating a controlling disk to pivot bit compartments which are pivotally connected to a hollow cylindrical body of the screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional screwdriver usually is composed of a handle and multiple bits detachably connected to the handle. When the bits are not needed, a compartment is provided to receive the bits so that the user is able to have easy access to the bits when required.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved screwdriver to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved screwdriver having a hollow cylindrical body and multiple bit compartments pivotally connected to the body to respectively receive therein bits so that pivotal movement of the bit compartments is able to provide the user access to the bits.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved screwdriver having a bit cartridge detachably received in the handle of the screwdriver such that pulling a bottom plate of the bit cartridge is able to detach the bit cartridge from the handle of the screwdriver and thus provide the user access to the bits.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.